


A Light in the Darkness

by brodiew



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, Rescue, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: A brief account of Tandy and Tyrone's first encounter under the bay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be my first foray into the Cloak and Dagger fandom. I'm a little nervous because the show is so fresh and my retention of details is sometimes spotty. Please forgive any error in the details.

It was a horrible thing for a young girl to experience; one of many horrible things that could happen, one of many things that have happened since. As the car crashed through the barricade, and her daddy's head collided with steering wheel, the little girl felt weightless for a moment before the car dove into the bay. She screamed for her daddy, who lay motionless in the front seat, blood trickling from his forehead. In the chaos and fear of the moment, she did not notice the burst of bright light followed by a wave of energy. The car continues to sink, but the little girl can do nothing but call for her daddy. She is paralyzed with fear, shock keeping her from trying to save herself or even realize her life is in danger. Suddenly, the car is filled with light. She covers her eyes, wondering where the light is coming from and knowing, at the same time it is coming from her. Without knowing why, she looks up at the car's ceiling. The ceiling is no longer beige, nor round at the top. She should scream even more at the sight, but she is overcome by a sense of peace, a rightness about the mass of inky blackness hovering above her. Then, pushing, even further, the boundaries of reality, a hand extended out of the darkness.She reached for it, as if drawn to it, to life. Her light touches its darkness.

She woke up on the beach cold, wet, and tired, but alive. A boy, her age, lays next to her, still asleep. She took his hoodie, being cold and wet. She stared at him, knowing what he did, but not accepting it fully. She pulls the hoodie hover her shoulders shoulders and head. It feels like peace, the comfort of her rescuer. It is all the sense she can make of any of it as she staggers away from him into her desperate future.


	2. A Light in the Darkness Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Tyrone loses his brother but finds a purpose that will take years to come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to chapter one from Tyrone's perspective.

Tyrone Johnson idolized his brother, Billy. He did so to the point that he followed him in secret and watched as he and his friends played basketball, talked trash, and hatched less than honorable plots.

Young Tyrone was surprised the night his brother decided not to join his friends in a stereo jacking and opted to stay with him instead. Tyrone felt like Billy had missed out on an opportunity and later decided to jack the stereo himself in order to impress his older brother. It turned out Billy had no interest in stealing and demanded they return it. This was derailed when the police arrived and they were caught with stolen goods.

A decision had to be made, instantly, because every second of delay led closer to a potentially dangerous confrontation with the police. Billy dropped the electronics and dashed into the shadows pulling Tyrone behind him. The police gave chase onto the docks and soon Billy was in their sights.

Tyrone watched from behind a crate as his brother leaped up on the edge of the dock and raised his hands. The officers approached, guns drawn.

Without warning, an explosion lit up the sky behind Billy. It was out in the bay. Tyrone's eyes flitted to it and back to his brother as the lead officer fired two shots into Billy's chest. What had he missed in that split second?

Tyrone watched as his brother fell, silently, backward into the murky water below. Another split second passed as Tyrone saw the face of the officer who shot his brother. A scar ran down the length of his left cheek and the light of the explosion showed red-tinged hair. Without a second thought, he sprang from his hiding place and darted over the dock's edge after his brother.

The water was cold, even for warm New Orleans night. His hoodie and pants felt instantly heavy on him as he dove deeper trying to see where Billy had gone. Turning around, he saw the ghostly vision of his brother's lifeless body floating before him.

It was too late.

There was nothing to do.

Billy was gone.

In that moment, an inexplicable wave of light and energy surge toward him and passed through him. He could not wonder about it as rage filled him and his lungs began to burn. He looked up to the surface, but his attention was caught by an intensely bright, white light pulsing below him. He saw a car sinking to the bottom of the bay. The light was so bright it almost obscured the vehicle.

The light called to him; not with a voice, but with a feeling. It was an urgency that could not, would not be ignored. His lungs were going to burst, but instead of swimming for his life toward the surface, he bent forward and swam for his life, toward the light. He knew there was someone alive inside the car, but he could not see them. He was almost to the hood, reaching out desperately to touch it.

He wanted to shield his eyes from the brightness, but a shield of pitch black tendrils seemed to be emanating from his very pores. The car was there, though he could not see it. The only thing he could think to do, the only thing he was compelled to do, was reach into the blackness. He could not see clearly, but he was sure he saw a pale white hand extended toward him. He grabbed it.

He woke up on the beach cold and wet. He was alone. His hoodie was missing. He hoped she, he knew the other one was a she, was okay. He hoped the little girl had not lost anyone in the accident. He hoped his hoodie was keeping her warm.


End file.
